Dude, get out of my bed
by In the Pages
Summary: The boys start a relantionship, but they have to out work a couple of kinks. No real plot, just smutty moments and LEMONS WILL HAPPEN AND OH HOW IT WILL BE SOU.plz review READ THE SEQUEL! "Handjob?"
1. Chapter 1

Dude, Get Out Of My Bed!

Disclaimer; I own nothing… pity.

They were just bumping shoulder, as they killed aliens; but something was brewing under the surface, and their cloths! Cody and Zack sitting on the couch. They seemed to be engrossed in the video game yet their minds were focused on the blond boy beside them. On the aggressive contact, the grunting sounds. Yes, both of the boys loved eachother in a very un-brotherly way and have for a very, very long time. They knew it was a gross, wrong, and unnatural, that is was they kept it a secret, even from eachother. They tried to ignore it, hoping, just wishing that it would go way by itself. But time takes it's toll on the two teen and after countless cold shower, this was one pimple that just had to be popped!

Zack kept stealing looks at Cody's smiling face and wondered why his twin was so much cuter then him. Cody kept staring at Zack's hand hating (well not really) that Zack seem so much stronger then him, so much more powerful.

Both pre-pubrsistent boys found themselves getting worked up, the blood flooding towards their groins. Shifting to hide the tents in their pants, they tried – half heartedly- to focuses on the game.

Five rounds of ALIEN BRAINS later, Carey walked in a bucket of chicken under her arm. They twin slide away from each other, and suddenly lost interest in the game, now that it wasn't a full contact sport anymore. " You guys hungry? " Joining their mother at the table, they ate in silence. _Finger licking good _ Zach thought as he saw his brother finger get shiny with greasy. He daydreamed about cleaning his brother with his tongue, every single inch of the identical body. Cody wiped his hands on a napkin, breaking Zack's spellbound gaze _what a waste_. This did not go unnoticed by Cody, grinning to himself, he began to come up with a devilish scheme; but was distracted by Zack's lips.

Zack was thoroughly enjoying a drumstick, so much that he was sucking the chicken juices off his fingers. Finger after finger disappeared to the base between those pink, pump lips. And finger after finger was slowly pulled out coated in salvia. Cody hurt himself while trying to keep his moan from escaping.

Carey just thought that her boys really liked the chicken. It was some of her best cooking! (AN note she bought it... teehee)

Unlike most nights where they did they homework (well Cody did their the homework), Carey had rented a movie, a horror movie. Now that the boys were older (15) they could handle it. During the first half they remained calm and aloof, but once Carey was call into work; that is when things started to heat up.

"AAAAAAAAARRUUUHHHHH" Cody screeched he was going to make the most of this situation, which gave him maximum cuddling opinionates. He buried his face into Zack's chest pulling blankly over his head. Cody took advantage of this stolen yet "justified" closeness. His eyes were rolling into his skull as Zack filled his sense. Zack was thrilled that his brother acted like such a girl. He wrapped his arm around the slightly smaller build of his twin, and pulled him close. They fit together so nicely he thought.

But the movie ended far to soon for both of their liking. At night was the hardest for them (pun intended), it hurt them having the object of their lust only a few feet away from you.

_To nights the nights, I saw how he was looking at me. It makes since, he has to feel the same way; he just has to. I think my pecker will blow up if I can't touch him. Odd he is usual the bolder one _Cody was giving himself a pep talk. His knuckles were white from chuckling on the streets as much as he talked himself up, he was still scared shitless._ Well Zack is slow, kinda clueless, gross, and a little mean, way do I want to join him in his bed. Because it's Zack… fuck! Ok one …twooo. Thr..ee.. NOW!! _Nothing, no movement; a few whimper leaves Cody's lips. Now Zack was still up giving himself his our kind of pep talk, about how he cannot go rape Cody how that would be a very, very bad thing. But when he heard Cody whimpering nothing could have keep him in his bed. Zack bounded over to his little brother. Zack started to shake Cody's shoulder. Feeling was running though him, _what the hell is wrong Cody, talk to me._

"Cody man don't be such a baby, what's wrong" were the words that Zack chose to let out.

Cody took advantage of Zack's closeness again that that night, to make his mission much easier. Cody thrown his arms around Zack's hip and pulled him in. Cody dug his face into his twin brother's lap, rubbing himself furiously into Zack. Before Zack jump back and start yelling what the hell, Cody begins to cry and sob about how scared he is. Now Zack is truly considered about his brother that he does not notice that his cock was double in size till it's throbbing was hurting him!

Cody had noticed and was planning on his brother's erection, but he ignored it; despite how much he wanted to touch it. " God Zack I'm so scared, I can't ... I can's possible sleep alone … please, please, please stay?"

"Man… Cody-"

Cody began to sob louder; he needed to get his brother in his bed.

"Fine" Zack knew this was going to end in a mess, but not sure what kind. But he what chose did he have? Cody was upset. Zack crawled under the space ship covers and shank into the mattresses; not sure want to do with himself or his erection. Zack became edgy, suspicion, and scared that his brother had found out his sexual obsession.

Cody intensity snuggled himself to his twins side and pulled his leg over Zack's crouch. Both boys' heart rates were skyrocketing. Cody continues to fake crying but he was losing his confidensions too scared to make the next move. Zack started to hear the act in his brother's voice; he violently tosses Cody's leg off of him.

"Cut the crap Cody. OK YOU KNOW!! FUCK I'M SORRY MAN!! I'M A SICK FUCK!!!"

And for the first time in a long time Cody could hear the tears in Zack's voice.

"Why are you trying to humiliate me" Zack began to shake with dry painful cries know that he had fucked it all up.

Cody didn't know what to do, he just did what his body; his identical body to his brother, told him to do. He kissed his brother.

Just softly at first, barely brushing their lips together. Zack was taken back, shocked, motionless. Then Cody put more pressure into the kiss, they first kiss. Turns out Cody doesn't have alot of control. He mashed his mouth against his brother, he needed him to react. AND react he did, Zack grabbed the back of Cody's neck pulling him it to a desperate kiss, but is lasted only for a moment. Shocked Zack pushed Cody and hissed," What do you think your doing."

"Zack, you dolt! It's mutual!"

"Oh"

Zack jumped Cody, forcing him on his back, this time Zack took action. Zack hungrily devoured Cody's soft dry lips, and so hungry for more. Straddling Cody, Zack ran his hand along his brother's arms, over his shoulder, and down his side. It felt so similar to Zack's our body… yet, softer. Zack took Cody's bottom lips in between his our lips and bite down, gently nipping away at his sweet tasting twin. Cody hand's snaked themselves into Zack's blond hair, pulling him down into their heated, wet kiss, god how longed for this moment. Both of them were sporting painful erection, and as much as Cody loved the pressure of Zack there, he began to panic. And in a quiet breathy voice "Zack!"

"That's right say my name, baby" Zack started to grind into Cody and attacked Cody's neck. A groan leaks itself out of Cody's lips and pre-cum leaks out of his cock. Cody grew more conflicted. He started pounding on Zack's back, _his tune muscular back… mmm_ _NO_!

"Zack, no stop" Cody whispered a plea; Zack frozen in his tracks, with his hand on his brother's bare stomach. Cody looked up into what must have been a reflection, but he knew that it was his salvia on those lips, and the salvia on his lips was his brother. _God I was kissing ZACK why the hell did I stop?! _ Cody shifted himself to get more comfortable and felt a hot, hard as steel cock press into his own. " We can't do this, Zack"

"But, but you said it was mutual" Zack choked out the words, fear was dripping of each syllable _I'm going to lose him, not now, it just started _

Cody felt guilt rush though his system, " It IS. I want It, JEUS I want it, Zack I need you, I have for a very, very along time. I want you, it's just … I'm not ready for it."

" It being… us together...Well as a I don't know a couple."

"Sex I'm not ready for sex"

"Oh well that's ok, no sex" Zack said kindly a little disappointed but he was willing to move one. AND he did, he started to kiss Cody again with a renewed longing and grind himself into him, desperate for the friction.

"No Zack stop!!" Cody could feel his voice get high pitched. Zack looked down and his brother and saw his eyeswhelling tears cling to his long girl like lashes. Zack felt a stab in this gut, not quite sure how he felt: guilt, anger, lust, and lack of patience. The Guilt outweighed most of the lust, most.

"Jeez man, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to force ya" Zack slide off his brother and laid beside of him. Zack sheepish reached for Cody's hands, pulling towards himself. Forcing Cody to turn to look at Zack.

"It just going so fast." Cody sighed, " and I want it to happen, I mean I'm hard too, Zack. I want to feel your body against mine. " Cody felt his cheeks burn with blush, but he knew he had to say it. " I need to feel you in me." Zack held his breath scared to hear the next part, " But I never did ANYTHING before… and I'm just so scared, but im not sure what of."

Zack let out a sigh of relief, "You know I would ever hurt you, Cody. You're my baby brother. And I have never-"

"But all those girls"

"Just for show, we only ever kissed, and nothing like what we just did." Zack moved closer to Cody, they noses were almost touching. Both of them started to breath a lot shallower. They just stared in eachother eyes, scared to look away to find that it was just a stupid dream. It seemed forever till Cody responded.

" Is it ok if we kiss, just for now"?

"Thought you would never ask!"

And so painfully slowly Zack moved in, keeping eye contact to make sure Cody ok with the rate.

"Smart ass" Cody covered the remaining distance in a milsec flat. The rushed contact quickly became a slow soft kiss. Zack patience was being tested, Zack trying to deepen the kiss by moving his lips against Cody's. And he took the bait. Cody took Zack's bottom lip in to his own and mimic Zack's past action. Zack searched for Cody's hands, Zack pulled Cody even closer by them and tried to show him to wrap his arms around him. After a while Cody took the hint, and wrapped himself around his brother. Zack did the same.

They kissed and kissed keeping at the same inmate rate.

"Zack… my lips hurt, man we been doing this for 3 hours"

"Really? Whoa.."

"Dude, get out of my bed"

Hurt spread though out Zack, but he disgusted it well, "WHAT. THE. HELL. CODY!" Cody's hand shot up and covered Zack's mouth, Cody saw the anger that was burning in his twin.

So in his most sweet calming voice, "Mom will be in to wake us up soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Zack choked out a chuckle against Cody's palm "Right, I thought... ah never mind it aint important."

" You thought I suddenly changed my mind" Cody stated searched for the answer in Zack's eyes.

"Well... Yea"

Cody bent his head down to avoid Zack's stare; which he had just desperately dove into "Zack, I really do wa-," Cody started to reinsurance his twin, but was quickly interrupted. Zack had cupped Cody's chin and tilled it up, making Cody look in his eyes. Zack leaned in; Cody thought that Zack was going for another kiss. So Cody closed his eyes and lean in as well, but instead of feeling their lips brushing together, felt Zack's lips gingerly land on Cody's forehead where it lingered for a delayed second.

"I know" Zack whispered pointlessly because his action spoke in screams. Lying like that, with Zack coddling Cody, basking in eachother's warm embrace; knowing that this moment was coming to its end. Zack signed deeply, pulled back the covers, and silently stalked back to his bed. Just in time.

" WAKY, WAKY boys time for breakfast" their clueless mother walked in to their bedroom. With her came was the scent of bacon, making the twins stomachs growl with anticipation. Oddly when outside of their bedroom, these awkward tensions fell on the boys. Like they were unsure how to move around eachother, in front of others such as their mom. When reaching for the juice jug at that same time, and doing so mindless their hands bumped into eachother. It lasted only for a moment but only takes a moment for ten million volts to make it's way through our body. They jumped back, Cody yelping, and Zack "OI-ING" Carey just gave them an odd look but moved on with business. While eating their bacon they realized that everything has change, but how it changed was some thing they would have to figure out.

"Alright my little men, time to get ready for school." Carey tried to herd them to their rooms to get dress, when Zack piped up.

" Mom, we don't got school today" both Carey and Cody gave him funny looks, but only there mother spoke.

"Oh no your not fooling me with that…again" Carey started.

Finally Cody took the hint and played along," NO we really don't have school today, mom. There is teacher's gathering." Cody lied through his teeth, about school! Zack was so proud. Carey believed them, she told them the chores she wanted them to get done before she got home that evening. As she fussed with her wardrobe and hair, the boys waited her departure out. Cody by starting the chores and Zack by flipping randomly though the TV channels. The boys never spoke but they talked with the glance they gave each other. And with every second that past they impatience grew ten-fold. Zack drummed his finger on his thigh, as Cody scrubbed the stovetop with all of his might, Carey came out of the bathroom and kissed her sons on the head and headed for the door. When the door clicked shut both of the boys jumped to their feet and faced eachother, and were about to say something ... But whatever was to be said got stuck in their throats.

"Ahh," Zack looked at his feet, he could feel his face heat up.

"Soo," Cody fiddled with his cleaning apron. Cody could see that he would have to make the first move… again. " So ... What are we."

"Brothers, twins to exalt," Zack relaxed and flopped down on the couch behind him. He could answer question, he could go with the flow.

Cody rolled his eyes, "THAT MAKE OUT!" Cody's voice broke, his palm became sweat and he began to panic. Zack rushed t is brother, grabbed his hyperventilating twin's forearm and guided him to the couch. The words tripped over themselves as they left Cody's mouth," Zack, we... How in public... What ~oh cheese and crackers~! AND WHAT would we do if we got caught. THIS IS SO WRONG!" Cody continued to mumble. All Zack could do was rub his back and whisper nonsense about it being all right. Once Cody breathing pattern had became regular he sighed one more word, "Shit". It was a tired signed.

Zack felt the pain in his voice that he could not justified," it's wrong? "

"Yes it's called incest. It means-"

"I know what it means, but we are both guys, so it's not like we can create a eleven toed baby. So what does it matter?"

"It does matter"

"Why does it matter, it does not bug me that you're my brother. Does it bug you?"

"No, but what are we going to tell people?"

"Nothing, they don't need to know.

"But what if mom or anyone catches us doing something," Cody flops back on the couch, sprawling out. Cody has his arms above his head; cause his shirt to pull up, showing just a sliver of skin. Zack stared at it, longing to touch but instead he ran his hand through his hair to keep them busy. Cody took a deep breath causing the shirt to show even more _are you trying to get raped, Cody? _, " So what do we do now. I mean when we are with other people. Should we act different?"

" No, we'll act the same. No kissing, no hand holding, no hugging" Zack listed the danger zone; things people didn't need to see.

"NO hugging, but what about that hug you always give me. You know that one, where you come up from behind and kind of pull me in to a nuggie?" Cody loved that hug, it was a man's hug; but man did Cody like how it felt to be forced against Zack's body. Zack knew that hug, and he too loved it, that why he did it! Zack like how it felt when Cody struggled to get free, with his feeble tempts.

"OK hugging alright. But I'm more curious to what we CAN do when ALONE." Zack raised his eyebrow. Cody pulled his head up to catch his brother's stare; they both had a devilish grin plashed on their faces.

"Come down here and see for yourself." Cody teased, wringing his butt for effect; and it worked! Zack pounced on Cody, a smile stretched across his face, ear-to-ear. Zack put one of his hands on the piece of skin that has been taunting him. Zack leaned into Cody's face, marveled about how sexy his brother was; he leaned in so close Cody could feel the hot, sweet breath of his sugar toothed brother. Zack didn't feel Cody's breath become it was lodged in the back throat. " I'll say uhhh… Tipton if I get overwhelmed. OK?'

"Alright." And with that Zack closed the last inch. To be meet by Cody eager lips; as they captured Zack's mouth, he groaned, feeding Cody's unguentess. Zack's hand that was on Cody's tummy began to move in circles. Tracing, lightly against Cody untouched skins; it increased the volume of a moan that was building behind his lips.

Zack put more pressure on that hand and stared to move it upwards. The other hand was supporting his weight to prevent from crushing Cody. But Cody wanted to feel Zack flush against him. Cody being the bolder one licked Zack's bottom lip, earning himself a gasp, which he took full advantage of. Cody tongue darted in the wet, hot cave that was Zack. His taste buds explored with the unique flavor; that was his twin. Zack could not control himself; his pelvic thrust itself against his brother's hip. Cody choked, and his armed grabbed at Zack's shoulder. He had felt Zack's rock, hard self press against him; cause his our erection to throb painfully. Zack broke the kiss, breathing unevenly, "Sorry" he had begun to pull away, when Cody found a sudden surge of dominance. Cody pushed roughly at Zack's shoulder and side, throwing him to the ground: which he promptly followed. Pain shot up Zack's back but it quickly dissolved. Cody pressed his face into the nook of his twin neck, taking fast, yet oddly pro-longed kisses. He slide a leg inbetween Zack's and applied slight pressure into his crotch. Zack's eyes snapped shut and a hiss leaked out. Cody ground into his brother hip, hard; he really needed that friction. His eyes rolled into the back of his skull. Zack thrusted up to meet Cody's movement, causing a groan to escape from both of them.

"FUCK YES!" Cody growled and stole Zack's lips. Zack grabbed Cody's hip and pulled him in harder. Cody took a sharp intake of air and Zack snake his tongue into his brother.

It's funny, that despite the panting and moaning it was the click of the doorknob that sounded the loudest. But be glad it was!


	3. Chapter 3

Cody, from his position hovering over Zack, in one of the most inmate ways possible. From that position he jumped up vertically and over the couch. Hiding behind it. It helped that 5 gallons of adrenaline had just dropped into his system. The shocked and abandoned Zack just stared in aw at the opening front door. As a figure became visible in the doorframe. Zack realized he had a perfectly formed tent in his pants: so he did the only thing that seemed to make sense. He put his hand down the front of his pant and began to pump his cock.

"Oh –Jesus! Sorry Zack," Maddie's voice squeaked. Her gaze fell to the floor at her feet.

" Wow! Maddie, if you wanted to join-," Zack teased in his usual, charming manner. Zack could feel Cody's evil eye burrowing into his back. Zack just kept rubbing his shaft.

" Yea right, not going to happen," Maddie looked up. " For Christ sake's Zack stop touching yourself! I need to talk to you." Zack withdrew his hand, with a sighed. The elastic of his pj pant snapped against his hipbone. Maddie huffed, trying to reduce her blush, as much, as possible. While Zack was as cool as a cucumber. Cody had to bite down on his hand to prevent his laughter. Cody got pissed at Zack's comment, this was just too funny to be healthy.

" So what do you need; so much that you walk in here, without knocking?" Zack offered an opening to the flustered girl. But she was to stupid to take it. She just got more flustered and held her brow, to hide her face.

"Where is Cody?" she asked.

" In bed. That's why I came out here, to spank my naughty monkey," Zack was trying to get Maddie so uncomfortable, that she would just leave! Zack really wished to resume his previous actives.

At this Cody commando crawled as silently and as fast as he could, to get to the bedroom. Maddie began to march that way." Cody, your mom what me to ask you, if you would make supper for her. " She yelled. Before she could make it to the door, Cody came up with perfectly evil plan. When she pushed that door she came in to full view, of Cody's hard penis. He hold pulled his pants down to his knee, and was pumping away. Cody's eyes were rolled back into his skull, and biting down hard on his lip. His cock was slick with pre-cum, just adding to the poor virgin girl's horror. " DON'T You BOYS HAVE ANY CONTROL!' And she ran for the door, tripping a few times while doing so.

Cody couldn't breathe, his ribs ached, but he loved it. It was just so stupidly funny. Zack heard him, and peeked over the couch. Caughting an eyeful of a half naked Cody. Zack admired him, wanting to taste the oozing pre-come. Wondering if it tasted like his. Not that he knew what his tasted like, just wondering.

Cody sighed wiped the tears out of his eyes. Cody saw Zack. He saw Zack' eyes, how dark and hungry they were. Frozen under his brother stare. He liked how Zack's stares made him feel. But he stared to feel this heat build in his chest. It scared him.

Zack jumped over the couch and was headed towards his younger brother. Cody yelped and skidded back, tiring to pull up his pants. "TIPON, TIPON!" Zack's face broke. He stepped back, watching Cody stand up. Cody saw his twin's face; he tried to brush it off.

Zack leaned against the back of the couch as Cody swayed on the balls of his feet. Zack tried to smooth this out with joke, " So what's with the freak out, Spazaoid."

Cody tried to say something but only, ahh and umm came out. He looked down unable to look him in the eye. Zack nodded and bite his lip.

"Right, come on bro. Lets watch some TV," he turned and flopped over the edge of the cough.

" Really? Your not …" Cody looked up.

" I'm not, come sit with me." Zack patted his thigh. Cody skittishly made his way over to his brother. " Just calm down. I just want to cuddle and watch lame day time TV. That's it, ok." Cody broke out in one of his eat-shit-grin, and flopped down on the couch. Resting his head in Zack's lap. Zack tensed up, not really over his erection. "Cody, you're a tease." Cody began to sit up, but was prevented by Zack's hand curling around the hairs in the nap of his neck. " I have been teasing you forever. I can take it."

" Really, I'll have to test that theory, with a carefully thought out experiment." Cody chuckled enjoying Zack's hands circling in his hair. It gave him goosebumps.

They didn't even turn on the TV.

Zack just looked down at Cody, loving the feel of his soft short hair. Cody had his eyed closed, enjoying the little tingling sensation. He was flushing. Zack breath became shallow; the inside of his mouth grew dry. The flush was so innocently erotic. He felt his groin heat up. So did Cody.

His felt a pressure build behind his skull. " Ahh …Zack?"

Zack ran his thumb along his brothers jaw," What can I say? You do something to me. Does- does… it bug you?"

"No, it makes me want to start that experiment." Cody sneered up at Zack.

" Processed Professor."


	4. Chapter 4

Cody sat up, resting his head on his brother's chest. Trailing his hand down Zack's leg, to right above the knee. Rubbing circles with his finger.

Zack closed his eyes and kissed Cody on top of his head. He left his head there breathing in the scent of his brother. The attention felt nice, very warm. He smiled on to Cody's hair, " I like this study."

"I'm just setting up." Cody giggled. Cody looked up and kissed Zack, on his Adams apple. Zack's toes curl, skin tightened and let out a throaty groaned. Cody felt the vibration on his lips. Tingling them, till it they numb. Cody swung his leg over Zack, and straddled him. Zack whimpered at the weight pressed into his aroused groin.

Zack moves him hands up Cody's leg, grabbing him at his hips. Pulling him closer. Cody hooked his arms around the older boys neck. Leaning in, he bit him on the corner of his jaw. Zack hissed, digging his fingers into his brothers, claiming him. Cody ran his nose along, Zack's jaw. Coming up to his ear. Cody took the earlobe in between his teeth, nipping it. Zack felt his throat tighten up, with the air caught in it. " Does that feel good, something so simple?" Cody sucked the skin.

Zack could only nod. Cody traced his hand around Zack's neck and along his collarbone. He began to undo his brother shirt's buttons. " Cody, are you doing?"

" Noting our differences." Cody stole his twin's lip in a kiss. Nipping the bottom lip. Both boys' eyes rolled back into their skull, at the taste and heat of their brother. Cody finished unbuttoning Zack's shirt. Pushed the shirt off, Cody slid into his brother-unclothed chest. Cupping Zack's face in hands he licked along his bottom lip. Zack opened his mouth; let Cody run his tongue against his brother's. Cody moaned at the hot slick contact, involuntary thrusting into his twin.

Zack wrapped his arms around Cody's slim waist pulling in closer, trapping him in.

Cody shoved his tongue into Zack's mouth, licking the ribbed top. Zack groaned loudly, thrusting hard up at his twin. Cody's whole body felt the impalement, yelping Cody pushed at Zack's shoulder. He looked w down at his topless brother; with bewilderment, panting. He felt the throbbing erection pressing into his groin, into his our painful erection. He could see the sweat accumulating on Zack's skin. He could smell the musky scent growing stronger.

" Cody...?" Zack whispered, looking up at younger brother with half open eye lids. Too drunk with desire to open them fully. Cody hooked his arms around Zack's neck again. Leaned in, putting forehead against Zack's. They could feel each other hot breath tickle against their lips. Zack tried to kiss his brother but Cody avoided it, while still keeping their forehead connected, breathing. Zack tightened his hold on Cody, trying again to kiss him, and again Zack failed.

Zack crinkled his forehead in confusion. "Cody?" Responded by a sly smile.

Cody began to rotate his hips, Zack whimpered, thrusting up involuntary. Cody pushed down with force. Grinding faster, both whimpered. Biting back moans. Zack humped desperate for more friction. Cody thrust against Zack's stomach. Harder and harder their body's moved together. Zack could feel his ball tighten, his stomach clenched. He moaned, trying once more for a kiss.

He stole Cody's lips, dragging them into a slow desperate kiss.

The boy's start to find a rhythm, crashing together with force. Cody pushed they chest together, breaking their kiss. He came with a weak gasp," ZACK!" He body trembled crashing down from it' high; sending Zack over the edge. Both panted, to tired to keep their eyes open.

They road the waves of they climax, smiling. Zack kissed Cody on the neck, whispering, " So what did you learn Professior?" Cody rolled off his brother, landing on his back laughing. Zack couldn't help but feel a like hurt, " Whats so funny?"

" I completely forgot about the experiment!" Cody smile up at his brother with bright eyes. Zack smiled and leaned in to give Cody quick kiss.

Sitting back up, " Yea and when did you do that?"

e could feel the heat in his cheek, before he spoke."When I kissed you." Cody huffed

" Jeez,you can such a girl." Zack bent down smiling into another quick kiss. Pulling back...

" Shut up," Cody playfully yelled at Zack . Cody stood up and began to walk to they bed room. Zack eyes followed him.

" Now what are you going to do now?"

"Changing my pants, we kinda made mess of our" Cody laughed pulling open a drawer. Zack nodded and got up to do the same. He entered the room, grabbed Cody by the wrist and tugged him in for another quick kiss.

Then headed towards his side of the bedroom. He grabbed a pair of boxer and sweats, when he turn to face his brother, he found him blushing intensively. " Dude what's wrong," He threw the cloths on the bed about to pull down his pants.

" Umm well, we are about to get changed an- and..." Cody shielded his eyes and dropped stare to the floor as he felt his face heat up.

" Seriously Cody... we have been changing in the same room forever." Zack dropped his hand to his sides.

" I know but – it's different now." Cody squirmed under Zack's questioning look.

Zack huffed, " Fine, I'll go to the washroom" he start to head towards it.

Cody stepped in front of him. " Zack I'm so-"

Zack smiles, at how cute his brother can be, and kissed Cody on the nose. " Don't worry about it." Cody's face split into big grin as he watched his brother walk out of the room. Both of them clean up and changed.

Cody sat down on his bed, thinking about what he and Zack were going to do today. He felt his stomach fill with butterflies. His head full of naughty thoughts. Which were soon interrupted up a knock at the door, " You decent in there?" Zack asked.

Cody returned to realty, " Yea come on in." Zack strolled in. Shirtless, Cody noticed, with a tingle running down his spine.

Zack stood in front of his brother, " So you don't what to get dressed in the same room anymore."

Cody could feel his face grow red, " It just seems…Awkward, you know?"

Zack nodded jumping into his own bed. " Zack…did I make you mad?" Cody frowned.

Zack laughed and gave his twin reassuring look, " Of course I ain't mad, why would I get my panty in a bunch over some thing so silly."

Cody cocked his head " Then what are you doing.?"

" I don't know about you but I'm beat. I didn't sleep much last night. And after that, I exhausted," Zack grinned at his brother blush. He opened up his arms to Cody, " Want to join me, or is that to awkward too?"

His twin jumping in and snuggling into his chest answered him. Zack draped a protective arm around his brother pulling him closer. They laid there enjoying the warmth of each other. Zack kissed the top of his brother head, " I love you Cody."

But Cody was already asleep, being so ever livingly consumed by Zack's . Zack just smiled into his new lover's hair. Till he himself fell a sleep.


	5. sequel to cumhehehe

Hey guys as you finish this story... Im working on it even more smutty sequel. So stayed tuned... Cause there is a dull moment, with Zack and Cody.

if you want to see anythign specfiec in the next me about and i'll try and work it in.

Who wants a taster of sequel....

Cody's throat tightened, his voice crocked. He looked at his brother, with the look of take mercy of me. Zack cautionly walked to his twin, Cody. Cody didn't cower but he did drop his gaze to the floor. Zack cupped his brother's chin tilting in up, demanding eye contact. "Cody…"

Cody swallowed and looked through his eyelash, his eyes darting in panic, " I thought I was going to puke up my heart when you…" Zack gave him a look that demanded to know. " That you wa- want to ahh fu-fuck me." Zack dropped his hand, and slowly grasped Cody's wrist, pulling him closer. Zack could feel his brother every increasing speed of Cody's pulse.

" A good puking or bad puking?" Zack trailed his hand up Cody's forearm. Cody actually laughed a small, disbelieving happy laugh. Cody gentle rested his forehead on his brother'.

"Both, Zack, both." Cody could feel Zack's breath on his lips, aching for the soft touch of them.


	6. The Sequel

Hey, guy! I'm really happy to see you guys are still staying tuned.

So here it is the Sequel; " Handjob?"


End file.
